The mortal actors AU
by mahsjdkm
Summary: In an AU far far away rising stars Izzy, Alec and Jace get offered a part in a tv show. Here the meet Simon, Clary, Magnus and a lot of other people. Hollywood drama ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my actor AU because no one responded, so I just went ahead and wrote it. I got an idea from another story but I don't know which one, but as soon as it's written I'll tell you which part and then I'll write that someone's name by it and put a link to her/his story.**

Alec felt his hands shake a little. He never got used to this being in the spotlights thing as well as his siblings. They didn't seem to be nervous at all. The opposite actually; they were on fire tonight. Like literally on fire. Alec had never seen a dress and a suit that red. It almost made his eyes hurt.

Luckily he could just go in a dark grey gilet, with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to make it look more casual.

His stylist usually didn't go all crazy on him as she did on Jace and Izzy. She knew that he didn't want to draw to much attention and she dressed him accordingly.

Tonight was their first time on the Ellen show. They had met her and after meeting them once she had asked them to be on her show.

Jace and Izzy had been so excited. Before there break-out they used to watch the show together every Friday night. Even Alec enjoyed it.

Alec heard their names being called and they walked up to the couch, where they all sat down after hugging Ellen.

'So nice to see you guys again.' She said.

Izzy was the first to respond.

'We're so happy that we got the chance to be here. We love your show. We used to watch it every Friday night together. Although someone particularly enjoyed it when a certain someone was a guest.'

Jace pointed at Alec behind his back and the audience laughed.

Jace added fuel to the fire.

'By particularly interested she means he drools bucket when he is on. He even makes us watch all his movies over and over again. Lucky enough for us he is a good actor.'

'Oehoee now I'm interested and I'm sure the audience is too. Explain more.'

The audience cheered for more information, all curious who that mystery person might be.

Of course Izzy couldn't keep her mouth shut.

'Well, I can give you a little clue. He just happens to be the new lead in the new show Marco Polo.'

He glared at Izzy. He was out of the closet, but that didn't mean that everyone had to know about his love life or lack thereof. And what if Magnus would watch this.

He groaned and put his hands on his head in a helpless motion. He pulled his shirt up by accident and a sigh went through the audience.

'Well I can't disagree with you Alexander. I'm a lesbian, but even I think he is extremely hot.'

The audience screamed agreeing with her and Alexander.

'We now know all about Alexander's love life but how about yours?'

Ellen turned to Izzy and Jace.

Jace started rambling about Clary, while Alec was deep in thought and worried that this video might reach Magnus.

Izzy was surprisingly quiet, but no one seemed to notice but Alec. He should have said something about in on the show, but the sad look in her eyes convinced him not to.

He got back into the conversation, to try and stop Jace's rambling about how perfect clary was.

Ellen finally moved on and decided that, since they were on the Ellen show, they just had to play a game.

Ellen let them choose and Jace and Izzy immediately screamed never have I ever. Alec blushed and wished his siblings could sometimes just disappear. He hated talking about his personal life. Even more because he almost didn't have a personal life and he didn't like to be reminded of it.

'Okay so we're going to play never have I ever. I'll ask you a question and you'll turn your board to the I have side if you've done it and to the never side if you haven't done it.'

They nodded before Ellen continued.

'First question, we'll start off easy: Have you ever hooked up with someone at least 2 our age?'

Alec looked shocked at his siblings as they both turned their board to the I have side, what caused Ellen and the audience to laugh hysterically.

'Okay next question, before Alec murders one of you: Have you ever send someone a nude picture?'

As Izzy and Jace both turned their boards to the I have side, Alec remembered why he hated this game. He always knew things in the end that he really never needed to know.

Alec turned his side to Never. His siblings sighed.

'You should really be a little more adventurous bro.'

'Adventurous, okay but sending nude pics? No thank you. I'll leave that to you.'

Izzy grinned and the audience with her.

'Only two more questions to go: Have you ever seen one of your parents naked?'

Izzy turned her board to the I have side and looked like she was going to be very sick. Alec and Jace looked at her basically with question mark in their eyes.

'I do NOT ever want to talk about that.' She said.

'Okay last question, before Alec faints.: Have you ever spanked a cat?'

They all looked questioningly at Ellen, who turned her board to the I have side.

'What? It's a long story?' She said.

'Enlighten us.' Izzy said while laughing loud.

'I have a cat who likes to be spanked.'

'Who doesn't.' Jace said.

'We don't.' Alec said firmly.

'Just because you don't know about it doesn't mean it's not there.' Jace laughed as Alec grimaced, while thinking about Church being spanked.

 **I'm sorry I just had to put the Ellen show in there. The part I got from another story was Alec being told on liking Magnus on tv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im sorry I kind of focused on my other story. Please go check it out and review ^^.**

Alec woke up when Izzy jumped up and down on his bed. It was his birthday, but she was more excited than he was. She finally sat down, hugged and kissed him. She handed him a beautiful wrapped present.

He unwrapped it.

It was a beautiful blue scarves, that –according to Izzy – matched his eye colour beautifully.

Jace barged into his room all cheery. Both him and Izzy didn't seem to mind that Alec was only dressed in his boxers, because he also hugged him all excitement.

Alec got out of bed and put on a shirt and his sweat pants.

Jace handed him his present. His was not nearly as neatly wrapped as Izzy's, but Alec appreciated his try.

It were two tickets front row seat to a basketball game of his favourite team.

'And this is not all.. We have some plans for tonight.' Jace said, smirking at him.

Alec dreaded it, when his siblings made plans on his birthday. Most of the time it ended in a big party at their place, with all kind of people he didn't know.

Izzy saw the look an Alec's face and added: 'We'll just invite some close friends and family. It will be fun.'

The other thing he dreaded. His siblings saying he would have fun automatically meant he wouldn't.

'We even invited a special guest.' Jace smirked.

Alec groaned. It was probably one of Jace's or Izzy's new flings, which he really didn't want to meet.

\- (shift in time)

Alec stood in front of his ward robe. He grabbed the first pair of pants and T-shirt he found. Izzy walked in. She sighed, grabbed the clothes he got and replaced them by a leather jacket, moss green shirt and black pants.

He groaned.

'If you don't put this on I'll make you wear something worse.'

Izzy didn't make empty threats and the clothing could be much worse, so he grabbed the clothes. He pushed Izzy out of his room, so he could change.

He changed and let Izzy fix his hair. She had somehow persuaded him into letting her do his hair. He never knew how she pulled it off, but it always seemed to work.

She made comments like: 'I'm just going to give you a just-out-of-bed look.'

When she was done he ruffled his hair and Izzy looked at him disapprovingly.

The first guests had just arrived when Izzy was done with him. They congratulated him, even though he had no clue who he was.

It was a few hours into the party and Alec already stopped enjoying himself even before the party had started.

He wandered to the bar they had installed for the party. He got a drink, deciding he would perhaps enjoy this party more if he was at least a bit drunk.

His sister took the mic. And he was very scared of what was going to happen next.

'We' She paused. 'have invited a very special guest for the birthday guy.'

 **Please review etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review and favourite etc. Enjoy**

Everyone looked at him and he wished he could disappear. He always hated the attention that he got at his birthday party. He'd rather just have a quiet nice get-together with his family and friends.

He saw a tall Indonesian-European guy with a lot of sparkle entering. He had to resist the urge to just faint to escape the embarrassment. This was cruel, even for his siblings.

Magnus walked toward him and kissed his cheek.

'Happy birthday.' Magnus smiled his dashing smile, his white teeth on display.

Alec turned as red as a tomato, if not more.

He mumbled a thank you and the music was turned back on. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor.

Alec wasn't used to dancing and he stumbled on his feet, which Magnus thought to be adorable. Magnus was a good dancer, so Alec felt liked he looked even more clumsy.

He tripped and Magnus burst out in laughter.

They danced for a very long time, but ended after the millionth slow dance. He sighed and sat down. The dancing had tired him, even though he started training more for his new movie. Magnus sat down beside him, cramped together on the love seat.

He couldn't help but ask.

'Why did you come?'

'It seemed like it would be fun and I'm always up for a party, besides I never refuse someone who calls me stunning on television.' He grinned.

'You…' He doubted if he wanted to know the answer to the next question, but he asked it anyways. Maybe he had some Lightwood blood after all. 'You watched the Ellen Show didn't you?'

'Of course. How else am I going to spend my Friday night?'

Alec put his head in his hands. Could this be worse?

He had to admit that it had been fun, but he was making such a fool of himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Magnus never wanted to see him after this.

What was worse, was that his sister was dancing with her ex-boyfriend Meliorn, who he dreaded. He had hurt her so many times, but she always took him back.

Magnus had obviously seen the change in him.

'What is wrong?'

It felt so familiar. Right there with Magnus. He told him everything about his life.

This might have been one of the best parties he has ever been to.

 **Im sorry it is short, but i just wanted to upload it before leaving. I updated all my other stories to today, so please check them out. Please review etc. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review and check out my other stories. If you like Malec and sadness check out my oneshots.**

Alec woke up with a throbbing head. He had trouble remembering what had happened the night before.

This didn't happen often, so something must have happened. Normally he would be the one who controlled himself and Jace and Izzy would go all out on the booze.

He remembered Izzy dressing him. She had announced that there would be a special guest.

He jumped up. MAGNUS!

He ran to Izzy's room to ask her what he had done yesterday. He needed to know how embarrassed he should be.

'Izzy!' He jumped on her bed.

He heard some mumbling from under the sheets.

'Izzy! This is an emergency! I need to talk to you.'

She finally got up and rubbed her eyes, what didn't help the state her eyes were in.

'Get me coffee and ibuprofen and I will talk to you. She laid down again.'

He quickly got the coffee and ibuprofen and returned to the still grumpy Izzy.

He sat down next to her and handed her the coffee.

'So what is the problem?'

'What did I do last night?'

'You don't remember?' She couldn't help but tease her older brother a little. 'You hung out with Magnus and then you went upstairs with him.'

Alec's eyes were widened. He couldn't have? Right?

Then he saw the big smirk on Izzy's face he knew she was just playing with him.

'Naah.. You just danced and talked to him and drank a lot. You didn't even kiss him prude.'

Alec grabbed his phone. He had posted a new photo on it from a photoshoot. He didn't like to post photos of himself, but it was to please his parents – who were also his managers.

Izzy grabbed his phone.

'Texting you lover boy?' She said teasingly.

She looked on the screen and looked at his new Instagram pic.

'Oeeh. He reacted!'

Alec ran towards her and tried to grab his phone, but Jace just walked into the room and he teamed up with Izzy, like always.

'We should definitely send him a thank you. It will drive your fans nuts.' Jace said.

Izzy had already started typing, while Jace held him down.

 **Please review etc. So I know which story I should continue first.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter. Enjoy!**

Finally Alec regained control over his phone and saw what Izzy had written.

 _Thanks babe_ _J_ _themagnificientbane_

He screamed.

'Izzy! This is only gonna cause rumours! Why would you do this to me?'

'A thank you would have been welcome.' She raised her eyebrows indifferently.

He watched the screen of his phone upset. A new notification came in.

 _For you always ;) aleclightwood_

He was relieved that Magnus didn't make a big deal out of the whole babe thing. He really didn't want that kind of attention.

\- (shift in pov)

He never expected Alec to react like this. It was probably his sister, but he went along with it anyways.

\- (shift in pov and time)

Maryse and Robert had gathered Jace, Izzy and Alec. Izzy was kind of nervous. They must surely have done something wrong. It was all so solemn and they couldn't read their parents' faces, but Alec never did something wrong. He was a model teen: straight A student, kind, volunteer. In a nutshell, he is the perfect older brother. Quite the opposite of Izzy and Jace, who were the rebels.

Finally Maryse started talking.

'We have found a new role for all of you. It is for a tv show, shadowhunters. Alexander will play the role of Elyon, Isabelle will play the role of Lumina, and Jace will play the role of Keaton. Your characters are shadowhunters. Guys who fight the supernatural. You'll get more information soon.'

'Do we get a choice in this matter?' Jace asked.

'Not really.'

Alec looked on his Instagram and saw that Magnus had posted a new photo. It was a photo from Magnus and Camille. They seemed to be laughing and had sparkles everywhere. The caption read:

 _So happy to be a part of the new tv show Shadowhunters. Glad I get to play the glittery warlock, Xaphan. #alwaysexpressyourselfthroughglitter. I challenge all of my followers to also post your most glittery photo. Tag it #MagnusBaneChallenge so I can look at it. Good luck!_

Izzy glanced over his shoulder and read the caption out aloud. Her eyes glistered with excitement.

'We totally are going to do that!'

She pulled out her phone and twittered: _We accept your challenge themagnificientbane_

She immediately got a response.

 _We? Am I gonna get to see your brother in glitter? I am looking forward to it ;) fabulousizzy_

She put down her phone and smiled. This was going to be so much fun.

\- (shift in time)

Alec was reading a book on the big sofa in their living room, when suddenly a whole box of glitter was dropped on his head. He heard Izzy singing behind him.

'Glitterrr, Glitterrr everywhere!'

She threw another hand of glitter on his shirt. That was going to be hell to get off. He felt the glitter slipping into his shirt and pants. It was also incredibly itchy. He threw a hand of glitter back at her and soon they were engaged in a heavy glitter fight.

Izzy was now covered in glitter too and she pulled him in for a selfie.

Before Alec could protest, she already uploaded it to Instagram. Captioning it:

 _themagnificientbane here is your pic_ _J_ _#MagnusBaneChallenge._

\- (shift in pov)

Magnus smiled when he saw the selfie of Izzy and Alec. Alec was pouting, but his eyes were smiling. Izzy was in the middle laughing.

It was a stunning photo. He didn't know, but he was pretty sure that so much beauty in one picture was illegal. Their eyes were piercing blue and their smiles lit up the world. 

**Note: Xaphan is a demon and Elyon an angel. Im sorry if the names suck, but this were the only ones that kind of represented Alec and Magnus and also contained my demon – angel idea. Please review and check out my other stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review & check out my other stories etc.**

Alec hadn't really thought about it till now, but If Magnus also was going to be on the tv show shadowhunters, then they would probably spent a lot more time together.

He felt a weird feeling in his stomach. He blushed and Izzy grabbed a lock of his messy hair.

'Don't think I don't notice. You are so innocent.' She laughed.

They saw Maryse walking into the room.

'Alec, I need to talk to you.'

He didn't move an inch.

'In private.' She emphasized.

They walked into Maryse's office.

'We saw the response to your Instagram conversation with Magnus. The internet went wild. There is even fanfic about you two. You need to make this relationship a bit deeper.'

Alec opened his mouth to say something.

'Let me finish.' She paused. 'This could give you and the new tv show a serious boost. It would also make our family seem more open and diverse. We need this. I already talked with Magnus' manager. You would just appear at certain events together. It is no biggie.'

\- (shift in time)

'You need to do what? They can't make you do that!' She looked at him with so much sympathy, Alec almost felt like a war victim or something serious like that.

'I'm so sorry. I know this is at least partially my fault.'

She hugged her big bro. She was wrong, meddling with his business like that. She didn't even know for sure that he was interested in Magnus. Of course all the signs were there: he blushed when his name was mentioned and he really watched al his shows. But still, their parents couldn't ask him to fake date Magnus.

Jace walked in and Izzy began telling him the story indignantly.

Alec leaned back and started processing what just had happened.

He needed to fake date Magnus.

\- (shift in pov)

Magnus leaned into the couch and sighed. He liked Alexander, but he still wanted to have a choice in who he would hang out with. His manager had persuaded him. He knew it would probably boost their popularity. He saw the response he had gotten.

And He didn't have much time getting to know Alec before their first time being a 'couple' in public. They would go to the MTV movie awards together tomorrow.

\- (shift in time)

Magnus was standing in his huge walk-in closet. He just couldn't figure out what to wear. He had already texted Camille, his best friend, but she couldn't come and help him out. Tessa and Cat had just been annoyed and had refused to come over just to pick out some clothes.

He looked at his phone to see if their where any new messages.

+063098432 [13.32]

 _Hey. It's Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. I heard about you fake dating my brother. Call me. We need to talk._

He dialled her number and she picked up quickly.

'Hi. It is Magnus.'

'Hey. So you read my messages?'

'Yes. What did you want to talk about?'

'I want to talk about the latest gossip, but I have to talk to you about Alec.' She paused. 'You have to be careful with him. He is very delicate and his feelings are very easy hurt. I just wanted to make sure that if you hurt him, me and Jace will hurt you.'

'Sounds scary, but I have no intention of hurting Alec. I quite like him actually.'

'Good!'

'Since that is over: Can you help me pick out an outfit for tonight? You have a good sense of fashion and I'll need that. I'm totally lost.'

'Text me your address. I'll be there.'

 **Review & please check out my other stories. I'll update them tonight too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review and please check out my other stories.**

Izzy figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know Magnus better if he was going to fake date her brother. She didn't like not knowing who he was.

She had gotten Magnus's address and was now standing in front of a massive building in Brooklyn. It was sky high and was . She walked into the building.

She rang the bell and Magnus let her up.

'It is the highest apartment. Just take the elevator it is easy to find.'

While Alec had a pretty great apartment too, this one was just dazzling. Alec's was mostly black with hints of white and grey and was very sober, but Magnus's was classic white, with hints of light blue colours.

She looked forward to the time when she could move into her own apartment. Her parents would never let her. They were so protective. They even joked around and used to call their home the institute.

He saw her staring at his light blue curtains.

'I like to have a little bit colour, which I can change whenever I want.'

He immediately walked to his bedroom, where the doors of his walk-in closet were wide open and all kind of suits were displayed on the bed.

'I already decided on this earring.'

He showed Izzy a silver ear ring with a little, dark blue ball on it. He clipped it in his right ear.

Izzy walked into the closet.

'I need to ask: How do you feel about my brother?'

Magnus looked thunderstruck. He hadn't imagined it going this way.

'I like him. He is nice.'

'Just don't hurt him or me and Jace will completely destroy you.'

'I won't.'

She tossed him his grey Armani suit and a purple tie.

'This is good. He'll like it.'

Magnus liked the combination she handed him..

'It is good. You'll have to help picking out clothes more often. After all, we're going to be fake in-laws.' He winked at her.

Alec was nervous for tonight. He would go together with Magnus. That guy had amazing fashion sense and always looked stunning. He wanted to amaze Magnus, by looking good too. He regretted not being more like his siblings. They were so beautiful, out-going and everyone fell at their feet. He wouldn't be surprised if they also would be able to snatch Magnus away.

He finally decided on a blue Hugo Boss suit, with a white shirt. Just to play it save. His fashionable sister picked it out for him, so it must be a little bit good.

His parents arranged an interview for after the MTV movie awards.

'Have you already figured out what you are going to wear?'

'I have to decide between this dress and this one.'

The first dress she showed him was a beautiful, red, long mermaid dress. The dress had a few ruffles on the underside and had a lovely sweetheart neckline.

The second dress was also red, but was way more flowy. The fabric was crossed on top and was thinner on the stomach. From the waist down the skirt was very flowy and had a small train.

'Woow they are both absolutely gorgeous! No wonder you had trouble choosing.'

'Which one would you choose?'

'The last one is definitely more Rihanna, but the first one is very sexy and brings out all your curves.'

They spend the rest of the afternoon together fixing their makeup. Izzy decided on a nude lip stick, a winged eyeliner and a nude eye.

Magnus decided on a simple eyeliner and a sparkling eyeshadow. He also put on a nude lipstick and some mascara. Lucky for him this was a good skin and hair day, so he didn't have to put product in his hair and almost no foundation. He let his hair hang down.

When they were finally done they sat down on the couch. Izzy laid her head on his shoulder. He pushed her head away.

'Careful! Remember your makeup. You are my masterpiece right now.'

They smiled at each other.

Izzy decided it was useless to go home so she put on her dress at Magnus's place and they took his black, matte Porsche to the MTV movie awards.

Izzy realised that afternoon that her brother could have down a lot worse than Magnus.

\- (shift in time)

They arrived just before Alec arrived in his black BMW.

When Magnus saw Alec he was thunder struck. Alec looked amazing in his blue three-piece suit. It made his eyes an even more striking blue.

\- (shift in pov)

Magnus wore his hair down and his makeup was very toned down. Alec loved it.

Magnus walked towards him and he grabbed his hand.

'Hey, darling.' He pecked Alec's cheek. Alec blushed.

He smiled lovingly at Alec. They were already standing on the red carpet and the journalists went wild.

Magnus smiled at the journalists and didn't let go of Alec's hand.

One of the journalists was let forward by a bodyguard. It wasn't like Alec needed a bodyguard: He worked out a lot and he was a kickboxer. He could very well defend himself, but his mother wouldn't leave him alone, so he had conceded.

'Can I ask you a few questions.'

'Sure. We've got some time left.'

'How long have you been together?'

Alec looked desperate at Magnus. They hadn't discussed the details of their relationship, but Magnus didn't skip a beat.

'About 1 month.' He looked lovingly at Alec.

'How did you guys meet?'

Magnus got a bit nervous now. They had to have a believable story, but also one that they could remember and retell over and over again. He made up his mind and went with the story of how they actually had met.

'I watched the Ellen show and I thought Alec was adorable. His sister later invited me to come to his birthday party and I wouldn't be me if I'd refuse a party of such a cute guy.'

Alec found himself smiling.

'How do you feel about working on the same TV show?'

Alec was quick to answer. It surprised Magnus that Alec could utter something in this kind of situation. He clearly didn't knew every side of the boy. This was going to be interesting…

'I'm very excited about the role. I think this will be a great way to expand our horizon as actors.'

'Aren't you worried it is going to affect your relationship?'

'No. We are both professionals.'

Izzy called them out.

'Sorry we have to go. Talk to you later.'

 **The first dress is inspired by Nina Dobrevs red carpet dress, which was stunning in my opinion. The second dress is inspired by Rihanna's dress. Please review and check out my other stories. And I want to make a fake dating AU about Malec.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Request something please. I like writing your requests.**

Magnus and Alec had just taken a seat next to Izzy and Jace, when Magnus suddenly nudged his arm and whisper screamed:

'OMG. That is Rihanna! I have to meet her!'

'Who?' Alec looked confused.

Magnus almost looked offended at Alec.

'You don't listen to her music?'

'I don't really listen to new music. I'm more into the classics.'

'Still, not knowing who Rihanna is should be a crime. She is soooo amazing!' Izzy interfered.

The lights went off and the spotlights were turned on.

Magnus and Alec hadn't pulled their hands apart. Alec played with Magnus's rings. Magnus looked at Alec, but he didn't seem to notice it. Not that Magnus was going to say something about it. He liked it.

All of a sudden Alec seemed to realise it, because he blushed. He didn't pull away his hand though.

Magnus traced the veins over his hand without letting go of Alec's hand.

Jace saw Alec's red cheeks and couldn't help himself. He leaned over to Alec and whispered.

'Loosen up a bit, bro. Oh wait, Magnus will probably want to do that for you later.'

Alec kicked Jace's leg. He grew even more red if that was even possible, when he saw Magnus smirk. He obviously had heard what went on between the brothers.

He was saved from more embarrassment by the presenter's voice.

'Good evening all. I'd like to welcome you to the 2016 MTV movie awards.'

\- (shift in time)

'And now the award for most fashionable male actor goes to…. Magnus Bane!'

Alec was kind of disappointed that he had to let go of Magnus's hand, but he was really happy for him anyways.

'I would like to thank all of you biscuits for this award. I'd never have been able to. I would especially like to thank my lovely boyfriend Alexander, for always supporting me and having my back when I needed it. Always remember: You can do anything in a good outfit.'

Magnus smiled his most dashing smile and blew a kiss into the audience, in the direction of Alec.

The audience awwed and turned to look at the blushing Alec. Izzy nudged him and grinned deviously.

Alec hated attention, so having all those celebs stare at him was pretty much hell for him.

\- (shift in time)

'And finally, the last award of the night, upcoming actor goes to … Alexander Lightwood.'

Alec was really surprised. He knew he had gained some popularity since the last movie he had played in, but he hadn't imagined winning this award. He wouldn't have even went if his parents didn't force him.

Magnus gave Alec an encouraging smile. Alec looked adorable, while he stumbled towards the stage. He took the mic.

'I- I -. This is certainly unexpected.' The audience laughed, Magnus included. 'But I'm so grateful for all the opportunities I've been given and all the people around me who are so supportive. I love you all.'

He was so glad that Izzy wrote him a speech. She had made him want to write it on his own first, but since he screwed it up constantly according her, she just wrote it for him.

He was happy he could sit down again.

-(shift in time)

When the presenter had ended the MTV movie awards, Magnus abruptly pulled Alec out of his seat and rushed towards the woman he had pointed out earlier to be Rihanna. **(Well I Tried to draw this, but I clearly can't draw.)**

Alec stumbled and tried his best not to fall. Great. After embarrassing himself in front of an entire audience, he would be embarrassing himself in front of the apparently best singer of this time. He decided to trust Magnus on that.

'Hi. We just couldn't pass by on a chance to meet you. You are my favourite singer.'

'It is so nice to meet you too. I loved your performance on Marco Polo.'

Alec thoughts drifted off when Magnus put his arm around Alec's waist.

 **I've never watched the MTV movie awards. I don't even know if that exists so if it doesn't make sense than that is the reason. I'm sorry for so much malec but sizzy and clace have to meet first and that will be when they start acting together. I think I might mix couples up on the show, maybe saphael and clizzy or so. Because letting all the couples stay the same kind of gets old what do you guys think? Love ya all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's night in the Netherlands, but I can't sleep because of the thunder and lightning, so of course I'm going to write fanfic for you guys. It's not like I have better stuff to do.**  
 **I'm looking for a beta, because I'm not a native speaker and I like someone to check if I write correctly and add some ideas.**

Alec was dead tired from the night before. After the movie awards, Magnus had insisted that he should stay for a while longer. 'We would get to know each other.' He had said. Magnus was happy to get some time alone together to process everything that had happened. They were in this together.

Alec had been amazed by Magnus's beautiful apartment. It was not as black, white, grey as his own and it had the most stunning view over Brooklyn.

He had found out one thing though: Magnus's accent. He had asked about, but Magnus had backed out of his arms immediately. He didn't like talking about his past. To many bad memories and the past is the passed nothing more. After a few minutes of doubting he answered.

'Indonesian - Dutch.' He paused. 'I'm Indonesian and Dutch.' He paused again to take a deep breath. 'I moved from Indonesia to the Netherlands when I was 11 and I moved here when I was 16.'

He saw the hurt look in Magnus's eyes, however he could not resist the urge to ask.

'Why?'

Magnus thought about the answer for a while and decided to go with:

'Let's not spoil our evening with sappy stories of the past.' He looked up at Alec and smiled bitterly.

Alec was not content with that answer, but knew to leave it alone. He just wanted to make sure Magnus knew he could speak to him about it.

'I don't think the evening would be spoiled. I like hearing about your past. The past is a part of you and I want to know everything about you.' Alec blushed when he realised how eager he had been to get to know Magnus better.

'My mom killed herself because of me and my dad tried to kill me for it, luckily they left me quite some money. At least they were good for something.' Magnus stated very matter of factly. He said it with no emotion showing on his face. He had spent so much time crying and whining about it, but it hadn't make a difference. So he had decided a long time ago to just gave his past the cold shoulder.

'You sure ask the tough questions.' Magnus smiled bitterly.

'How else am I going to get to know you?'

They small talked for a few more hours. Until Alec decided it was time to go. His parents and siblings would get worried and come to the wrong conclusions if he was going to stay much longer.

Magnus walked along with him to the door, continuing their conversation, which Alec was so eager to escape.

'You really have never kissed someone?'

Alec blushed and shook his head.

Before Alec had stopped shaking his head, Magnus moved in and put his lips on Alec's. He softly nudged Alec's mouth open with his tongue. Alec gave in and opened his lips to let Magnus's tongue in. Magnus's tongue travelled over the lines of teeth and discovered every inch of Alec's mouth.

All of a sudden Magnus pulled away, put a hasty kiss on Alec's cheek.

Before Alec could walk away he said: 'I promised that I would upload a Q&A with you on my YouTube channel. You have spare time any time soon?.' He quickly added. 'Never mind I'll text you about it.'

'You don't have my cell number.'

'Of course I do. I got it from Izzy.'

Alec could have known that Izzy would mess with his relationship, even if it was just a fake one.

It hadn't even been 5 minutes since he left Magnus's apartment when he got a text.

+053440343

 _Hey. It's me, Magnus. How about the 24_ _th_ _? I hope to hear from you soon. XO._

 _ps. save me in your Phone as something cute. I'll check ;)_

 **I'm sorry I'll write clace and sizzy soon, but they have yet to meet and I first wanted to squeeze a piece of the past of Magnus in. I promise I'll let them meet soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im finally back with more actor stuff ^^ please go check out my other stories too (I updated them today too) and review. Love youu all** **J**

 **Song for this chapter (ive been doing this lately): Thunder by boys like girls. I think it is kind of good from Alec's point of view.**

'Hello lovelies. Today I am here with…. Alexander.'

A shy Alec entered the frame. He was quite nervous, since this was one of the first times he had appeared on YouTube.

'Hey.' He laughed nervously.

Magnus slipped an arm around Alec's waist. Alec felt uncomfortable sitting so close to Magnus on his bed.

'I know you've all been dying to meet him and you wanted us to answer some questions so here we are.'

Magnus looked at his phone. 'Okay the first comment is from _Malecforever.'_ Magnus grinned. 'Nice name by the way. So she wrote: What do you like most about Alec?'

He kissed Alec's cheek and Alec blushed vehemently. 'This.' He grinned at Alec.

'Okay. Let's move on to the next one.' He handed his phone to Alec.

'Will you choose one?'

'Sure.' He stared at the phone and looked confused. 'OTP? What is that?' He showed Magnus the comment. Magnus laughed.

'One true pairing dummy.'

'And here they say they are our trash? You are not trash. You are lovely.' **(See what I did here ^^)**

Magnus fell of the bed laughing, hearing Alec's serious reactions on the comments. Alec was startled by that and almost fell of the bed too.

'That just means they are our fans. You are so innocent. It is adorable.' Magnus was still lying on the floor and pulled Alec off the bed too. Their heads only distanced by a few inches.

'We should probably get back to the video.' Magnus got up and pulled Alec up with him.

'Okay, since Alec gets distracted to easily by fandom terms, I'll just have to do the reading.'

He scrolled down the comments.

'This one is by _AlecBane001_. You guys are really good with usernames. If I'm ever going to start another channel or something like that, you can definitely make my new username. Well back to the comment: Do you have any weird things you do together?'

He looked questioningly at Alec.

'I don't think so. I, however, have caught Magnus singing to his cat once.' He laughed a clear, loud laugh.

'Did not!' Magnus tried to look honestly offended, but he didn't succeed. He was glad that Alec started to loosen up a little. 'Well let's just move on to the next comment by _magnusbae:_ what was your first impression of each other?' He paused to think of the answer for a while and was surprised when Alec answered first.

'I thought he was the sparkliest guy I've ever seen.' He grinned at Magnus. 'But he was also the funniest, cutest and nicest guy I'd ever met.' He looked at Magnus with love in his eyes. Magnus had to remember himself that he was just acting. Alec didn't really like him.

Magnus was astonished though. He never expected the shy Alec to be so open about his 'feelings', even though it were just fake feelings. Or so he thought.

\- (This went on for a while. I wanted to write on for a while, but I ran out of questions Ill write more YouTube videos of them together though, because I love it.)

'Comment on this video if there are any more things you'd like Alec and me to do and see you next time!' Magnus waved at the camera.

'Bye!'

\- (after a day or so)

Izzy was excited for the new show. She loved acting and this show seemed like fun. She was also looking forward to meet the new actors she was going to work with.

She grabbed a pair of her matte black heels and a black, short dress.

She walked into the kitchen, where she saw her big brother eating cornflakes. He looked disapprovingly at her outfit.

'You are not going out like that are you?' He asked.

She sighed and looked at his outfit with disgust. 'You are not wearing that today right?'

He was wearing a brown, way to large sweater and baggy, worn out pants. There were holes on his knees. **(Yes inspired by the pic Matt posted I love those clothes though very Alec like.)**

'You know Magnus will be there right?'

She pulled him out of his chair. 'I have a proposal: I will wear something longer and looser, but then you'll have to wear something I pick AND you'll have to let me do your hair.'

He sighed, but agreed. He really wanted her to wear something else and maybe deep down look a little better for Magnus.

He winced at the sound of the scissor cutting into his hair.

'HEY! I didn't agree to cutting any hair!' She didn't say anything, but instead just showed him the split ends of his hair. He sat down again. He liked his hair long. He could let it hang in front of his eyes and he just felt less bare. He could see the split ends though.

He could barely control himself when he saw his hair falling down. Every nerve in his body told him to run off.

Izzy had picked out a moss green sweater and black, tight jeans, which she had both given him for Christmas. He didn't like their fitting, but he was happy to see that Izzy had changed in a top, high heeled boots and pants. The pants were still too tight for his liking, but it was better than what she had worn before.

When she was done, he looked in the mirror. He was terrified for how he would look.

It wasn't as short as he expected it to be, but he still hated it this short.

Jace walked into the bathroom.

'Looking good bro! Now I can at least see your eyes when I'm talking to you.'

Jace was looking effortlessly cool as usual. He never even had to try. Everyone always loved him and it was not like Alec couldn't see why. Jace was flawless in contrast to himself.

\- (shift in time – a few hours later)

'Haven't you cleaned up nicely.' Magnus twirled one strand of Alec's hair around his finger. He flinched.

He looked around and saw that Jace and Izzy had walked on. He sometimes really hated his siblings.

'Uh- Maybe – We should probably – You know – get back.'

Magnus nodded disappointedly. He had been looking forward to getting some more time with Alec. He had really liked the time he spent with Alec, but Alec didn't seem so eager to get to know him better. Maybe Alec had liked him more when he had been on screen and distant.

He saw Izzy and stopped worrying.

'Hi.' She hugged him, she seemed more glad to see him than Alec did.

'This is Clary and this is her best friend Simon. They will be acting with us.'

'Nice to meet you both. I'm Magnus and this is my lovely boyfriend Alec.' He put his arm around Alec.

The red headed girl spoke first. 'Nice to meet you too and you don't have to keep up appearances; Izzy explained it already.'

'Izzy!' Magnus said indignantly. 'No one is supposed to know. You weren't even supposed to know about this agreement. You know in how much trouble we'd be if this got out right?'

'I'm sorry. I just thought-'

'Don't!' He turned around and walked away. Alec followed him.

 **I got the username magnusbae of Instagram, because I was kind of running out of names, so credit to that person for coming up with a good name.**

 **Finally we met the shadowhunter cast! WAAH I'm excited. I was also trying to squeeze in some acting and Halloween and a promo photoshoot, but then the chapter would get to long and I really wanted to give you this chapter tonight, because you had to wait so long. But this one is longer too, so please don't kill me.**

 **I'm still looking for a beta, so if you're interested let me know!**

 **Next time: Halloween, acting and a photoshoot**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review and check out my other stories ^^**

 **Song for this chapter: why by secondhand serenade. This song is kind of nice for the piece after the fight. I think it would play quietly in the background. If you read it I think you'll get it. It doesn't really apply to the first piece, but I think it can apply to the last one.**

Magnus saw Alec following him.

'Izzy is not that bad you know. She just gossips too much sometimes. Really.'

'I know. I'm sorry. I just overreacted. I was just worried about what was going to happen I guess.'

Alec saw Izzy nearing and decided it was for them to talk, so he left.

'Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind.'

'I know. I just- I don't know. I overreacted. I guess I'm hormonal or something.'

'Did Alec finally knock you up?'

Magnus cracked up.

\- (Mizzy made up about 5 minutes later) **(BTW I love the sound of mizzy it is so sassy.)**

They had merely 10 minutes left to get to know each other better before they had to start acting.

Jace saw a short, red headed girl rushing their way. She was clearly in a hurry.

'Hi. I'm not late am I?' she didn't wait for an answer, but continued. 'I'm so sorry. I slept in.'

She gave everyone a hand and introduced herself as Clary Fray. She was kind of cute. She had little freckles covering her face and was very energetic.

She shook Jace's hand and smiled shyly at him. Alec knew that from that moment she was wrapped around his finger.

She sat down in between Magnus and Jace.

She turned to Magnus.

'Magnus. I love your shoes. You should totally go shopping with me sometimes. Izzy could come too.'

Quickly Magnus, Izzy and Clary were engaged in all sorts of gossip and chitchat, while Alec and Jace just sat back and both enjoyed their view.

\- (about fifteen minutes later)

'But I love you! Why can't we be together?' Alec turned to Magnus and grabbed his hand desperately.

'Sometimes when you love someone it doesn't work out and you got to know when to stop.' Magnus turned around to leave, but Alec clung unto his waist and whispered into his ear.

'Please don't leave me…' Magnus felt warm tears touch his neck. 'I will do it. I will. Someday. Please believe me.'

'I gave you 4 months. I just can't be your dirty little secret anymore. It just hurts too bad.'

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus continued.

'When I see you, I want to touch you, hold you. I want to show the world how much I love you. It is all or nothing, Elyon.'

Alec kept quiet.

'It seems like you made your choice.'

Magnus grabbed Alec's arms and detangled them from his waist softly, tears flowing down both of their faces.

'Cut. Well done boys!' A teared up Izzy came there way.

'That was soo moving! It felt so real. I really want to cry now.' Alec blushed at the compliment.

It was now Simon's turn to shoot and Izzy decided to go and wish him good luck.

'ETHAN!' Raphael's cry broke. He carried Simon in his arms and walked a few steps. In the direction of the camera.

'Cut! Change to the other set. Isabelle you go stand in the doorway.' Izzy obliged and practiced her crying. She smudged some of her make-up to make it look more realistic.

'Ready? 5, 4, 3, 2…'

Raphael laid Simon down on the floor of the institute set. 'Please. Help him.'

Izzy ran towards Simon and cupped his face in her hands. Magnus entered the set, rushing towards Simon.

Izzy looked at Magnus with worry in her eyes. 'Is he going to be okay?'

'I don't know. Does he normally lay around like that?'

He sighed.

'Let me. Always here to save your stupid vampire asses.'

He waved his hands around awkwardly. It would not look good until it was edited, but he just tried his best to not let it look too stupid.

Simon coughed up some fake blood and Izzy enclosed him in her arms.

'So all fixed. Now I'm going to go back to drinking myself to death. See you!' Magnus stood up and walked off.

\- (a few days after first acting together and meeting the cast)

Izzy felt Simon's arm wrap around her. She flinched, but softly relaxed into his arms.

This was the promo photoshoot for the show and she couldn't blow it. It had to look natural, friendly, effortless. Like they were regular friends taking pictures together.

Luckily it was with people who she really considered to be her friends. She had come to like them a lot over the past few days. Clary, Camille and Magnus were funny and shared her love for clothes, Simon was a cute dork, Ragnor and Raphael were always grumpy, but sweet and protective of the people he considered his friends. She couldn't think of a person she hated on set.

Izzy was done for the day, but she stuck around to wait for her brothers. She saw Magnus and Alec heavily entangled. Because they were a couple on set, they had to make some photo's as a couple too. Clary and Jace had to take pictures too. She was kind of sad that she didn't have someone on set yet. She heard that they wanted to hire Meliorn to play her boyfriend, but he couldn't come to the photoshoot and the shooting.

 **HI Just a quick question: do you guys want more acting or real life or youtube? If you have any more ideas please tell me.**

 **I'm sorry you have to wait a little bit more for Halloween, but I got even more ideas for it now.**

 **I plan to write saphael in de tv show and sizzy in 'real' life. I might be able to do saphael in real life too would you like that? And I now Ethan is a stupid name, but I couldn't come up with anything better, if you've got any ideas for names or something , please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guest: My Spanish sucks, but I believe you asked for more Malec? If so, Yes you'll get more Malec. I think that I have to accept the fact that my stories will mostly be Malec centred.**

 **SONG for this chapter: You can listen to bailar by deorro ft. Elvis Crespo, but I think not everyone likes that kind of music, so Counting stars by onerepublic is also good for this chapter. These songs are just a suggestion and don't set such a good mood as I usually hope with my songs, so if you want, just pick a cheery song on your own.**

 **FINALLY HALLOWEEN I am so excited to write this and pick out the costumes etc., but it took longer than I expected sorry** **J** **Enjoy!**

It was the 31st of October, Halloween. Magnus had invited them all to come to a club he owned downtown. Izzy had gratefully accepted his invitation, without discussing it with neither Alec nor Jace. So here they were getting ready for the party.

Alec walked into Izzy's room to go check on her, still sulking about having to go. He saw Izzy sitting on her bed. She was dressed up as a sexy princes Leia. **(The link for Izzy's costume if you can't imagine it: . )** Alec groaned at the sexiness of Izzy's costume, while Izzy sighed at the sight of Alec, who was still wearing regular clothing.

'You are not wearing that right? I won't allow it! You can see your entire stomach and legs.'

'You are not going like that are you?'

'What is wrong with this? It is normal and it covers everything.'

'That is wrong with it. Here!' She handed him a sexy cop outfit she bought for him. A grinning Magnus appeared behind them. He had agreed to come by their house first, because the club would be impossible for them to find on their own.

'Oeeh. I like that.' Alec blushed.

'I'm not wearing that. EVER!' Izzy groaned.

'Then at least let me put some blood on you.' He sighed, but gave in. Izzy was not going to give up before he was at least a bit Halloween proof.

He hadn't had the time to look at Magnus outfit yet, but he now saw that he was wearing a pirate costume. It was all very sparkly and his shirt was undone. Alec saw Magnus toned abs and let his eyes travel down lower while Izzy was working on his make-up.

'By the way. Why can he wear that? He is showing more skin than I am.' Alec blushed when he realised he had been staring at Magnus.

'I'm not his older brother.' He mumbled.

Izzy was about halfway done when a distressed Clary ran into the room. She had a huge stain on her outfit.

'Well I should help Clary. Magnus can you take over?'

Magnus grinned when he saw the terrified look on Alec's face. Magnus leaned forward to work on his head wound and there were barely 2 inches between them. Alec's breathing hitched. Magnus looked incredibly hot all focused on what he was doing. His eyes were a beautiful green gold from this up close. He couldn't believe that someone could believe that he and Alec were dating. Magnus was way too perfect for him.

Jace and Simon walked into the room, arguing about whose costume was better.

Simon wore a star wars costume and Jace was a bloody captain America. **(I honestly thought of this before I realised the irony ^^)**

Clary walked in wearing a borrowed costume of Izzy from last year. It was a very leathery cat woman. Jace and Simon immediately shut up and stared at the shy Clary. She looked highly uncomfortable with the sudden attention. Even Alec could see that she looked very sexy.

'Looking good biscuit.' Magnus finished the head wound and looked proud at it.

Alec wanted to stand up, but Magnus pushed him softly back down again. 'We are not nearly done.'

About 1.5 hour later they were finally ready to go. Alec had to admit that Magnus had done quite a good job. He really looked scary, but that was to be expected when Magnus had taken 1 hour to do it.

It was already past 11 pm when they arrived at the club. It looked spectacular. There were a lot of lights and they could hear the music blocks away.

They saw a long queue and everyone started looking terrified, but Magnus just ignored it and walked to the doorman. The doorman was arguing with someone.

'I made a reservation a year ago!'

'Your name isn't on the list so you're not getting in. I can put you on the waiting list though. Just come back in a little bit over 3 years.' The doorman smirked.

Alec didn't understand how the guy dared to argue with the doorman; he was huge.

When the doorman saw Magnus he just nodded and they were let in immediately.

'Is your waiting list really that long?'

'Yes, pretty much.'

Jace was astonished by the sight of the club and that said a lot since he had practically been to every nightclub that existed. This was something else entirely. It was immense and everything he sought in a good club.

Magnus let them past the busy dance floor to a curtain. They saw a quieter room. It was amazing. It was mostly black, but the lightning added just the right touch of colour. Next to the dancefloor were several booths and comfy chairs. The ceiling was decorated by beautiful drawings that lit up, when the spots hit them. Behind the black bar a lot of bottles were positioned.

'Cool, VIP! You better keep that boyfriend of yours Alec.' Jace smiled evilly at Alec. He decided to let that one slide, because he was too busy admiring the club. He turned to Magnus.

'Did you design this?'

'Yes. Almost everything at least. This way I could be sure I'd like it here. That was mostly why I designed it.'

'It is amazing.'

'Glad you like it. I guessed you'd appreciate the peace in here, but just in case.' **(I first wanted to write silence, but I was toooo much reminded of dr Who)** He handed every one of them a yellow band **.** 'With this you'll be able to go outside and come back in here again.' Magnus led them towards a booth in the corner. 'If you want to get a drink in here or out there just show the bartender the bracelet and he'll give it to you for free.'

They sat down and chitchatted for a while, when the bartender approached them.

'This blowjob is from the gentleman at the bar.' He shoved a drink in the direction of Magnus. Alec choked on his drink.

Magnus laughed and patted his back.

'It is just a drink you have to drink without hands.' Magnus lowered his face, lifted the glass and threw his head back, swallowing the drink.

Magnus winked at the man at the bar. Izzy saw her brother's face cloud.

Magnus decided to walk over to the guy. He wasn't unattractive and it was not like Alec and him were a real couple. They probably never were going to be. Alec had never given him a sign that he even remotely saw him as boyfriend material.

He downed another drink.

'Excuse me for a minute.'

Alec saw Magnus walk away, swaying his hips.

Izzy, Clary, Simon and Jace continued talking, but Alec couldn't take his eyes off Magnus. He saw that the guy put a hand on Magnus's arm and he felt a pinch in his stomach. He desperately wanted to walk over to them and punch the chap in the face, but he knew he had no right to do that. Magnus wasn't his, even though he so badly wanted him to be. The guy scrabbled down something on a napkin, Alec presumed his number, and Magnus walked towards them again. He saw the guy very openly staring at Magnus's ass and the urge to punch the guy got even stronger.

Izzy touched his arm. Of course she knew what was going on. His sister always knew what was going on.

She quickly pulled away her hand and stared at the big curtain. There was Meliorn.

Magnus noticed her stares and he knew exactly what was going on.

'Want me to kick him out?' Magnus beckoned two heavy built guys.

'No. I'm fine.' She sighed.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

He motioned to the blokes that everything was fine and glared at Meliorn. No one messes with his friends.

Meliorn noticed them and walked towards the table.

'Hi. Why don't you return my calls?'

'You ignored me for a full week and a half.'

'I was just busy babe. I'm sorry.'

Everyone was surprised when Simon answered.

'She is not just someone at your beck and call. She is amazing and if you want to be with her, do it properly!'

 **Im kind of proud of myself, because this chapter is sort of longer than usual. What do you think of my little piece of sizzy? Please review ^^**

 **Next time: probably more Sizzy and Clace.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review.**

 **The song for this chapter: once in a while by timeflies. Just a kind of happy song, with a serious undertone of sort.**

Izzy looked shocked at Simon. She never knew that they were already at the defending stage in their friendship.

It seemed to have worked though, since Meliorn turned around and walked away embarrassed.

Simon had returned to his usual self. He blushed when he realised what he just said and saw everyone staring at him.

Clary collected herself and spoke first.

'Good job Si!'

Magnus followed.

'Well, that was certainly unexpected.'

The rest also regained themselves and admired Simon.

\- (a little while later, it is still Halloween)

Izzy pulled Magnus aside when she saw him getting cosy with the third guy this evening.

'Hey, please don't do that in front of my brother.'

'Why not? It is not like we are together or something.'

Izzy softly slapped his arm. 'You know he likes you.'

'He doesn't. He is distant and he really doesn't see me as anything more than something to please his parents with.'

'Well if you hadn't noticed, my brother is not really the cosy, feelingy type. Please, just tone it down a notch.' She walked away.

\- (a little while later, it is still Halloween.)

Izzy pulled Magnus and Alec out of the comfy lounge chairs. She was getting quite drunk, so they almost all fell over.

'We …' She slurred a bit. 'Are going dancing.'

'Izzy, we are not going to dance. You are drunk. Sit down.'

Unfortunate for Alec, Magnus was getting excited now too.

'Come on. Don't be such a buzz kill.' He smiled at Alec and his heart stopped for a while. He truly looked amazing when he smiled like that. His whole face would light up and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

Magnus didn't wait for an answer, but pulled Alec out of the comfortable, peaceful room unto the crowded dancefloor.

'THIS IS MY FAVOURITE!' Magnus screamed at the top of his lungs, yet Alec could barely hear what he said.

Magnus let go of his hand and instead put it teasingly on his stomach, grazing the outlines of his abs with his fingers. Moving his body to match the beat.

He saw that Alec was feeling uncomfortable and didn't really know what to do, so he slowly moved his hand to Alec's waist and drew them closer together. He bucked his hips, which made their crotches connect. Alec moaned, half of surprise half of arousal, and Magnus smirked pleased.

Alec bit his lip when Magnus rolled his hips again.

'DAMN YOU!' He screamed into Alec's ear. Alec's eyes were wide, looking unknowing about what he just did. Magnus leaned in and connected their lips. He really couldn't resist that lip bite.

Magnus jumped back when he noticed the light had changed. The colourful spots were suppressed by flashes. He stared right into the eyes of a couple of reporters, one of the main reasons he had made the backroom. They were always very persistent and they never had good timing.

Alec looked terrified, but then remembered they were publicly together. It still felt like he was doing something bad though and he just wanted to hide behind Magnus.

He looked at Magnus. He looked terrifying. He glared at the paparazzi. Apparently they understood that they weren't welcome in Magnus's club and left quickly. Magnus saw Alec's look.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, just a bit startled.'

'Let's get back to the other room.'

\- (a little bit and a lot of drinks later)

Alec was kind of surprised when he saw 2 guys walk to their table, their hands entwined. The one seemed to pull the unwilling one with.

'Hey Mag!' said the grey-haired guy.

Magnus's face lit up when he saw the two. Alec was surprised. He knew Magnus had friends. Of course an outgoing, optimistic, nice, handsome guy would have friends. He just never really thought about them, since he hadn't met any yet. They must be close if they had nicknames, so he thought.

'Hi. Where have you guys been?'

'Trying to ignore you.' The black-haired boy said, which earned him a soft slap from the other.

'I'm sorry for his behaviour.' He turned to Will. 'Do you always have to be such a dick?'

Magnus laughed. 'You know what they say, you are what you eat.' Even the grumpy guy couldn't suppress a laugh.

'Hey. My name is James, but you can call me Jem and grumpy cat over here is Will.'

He let go of his hand and reached over to shake all of their hands. Then they sat down in between Alec and Magnus. Jem turned to Alec, while Will and Magnus started arguing about something. It wasn't the bad kind of arguing, it was the one with the friendly undertone.

'Hey. Alec was it?'

'Yeah.'

'When I heard Magnus was dating someone I didn't think it was true. He was never one to have a monogamous relationship, but I guess black hair and blue eyes always were his favourite combination.'

Alec nodded absently and looked at Will, who had blue eyes and black hair as well. He didn't? Did he?

He had seen Magnus exchange numbers with at least 3 guys this evening, maybe the kiss wasn't as special for Magnus as it had been for him.

 **Im so sorry. I just couldn't write anything good today, but I wanted to give you guys something. I hope it is good enough. We got a Malec kiss though and some sexy dancing (I'm sorry it is written so poorly idk what is wrong with me). And we met will and Jem (I'm sorry for the wessa and jessa shippers, but I just made them together.)**

 **And I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I decided to make it longer and think everything more through. I usually have all those ideas after I wrote the chapter, so I kind of thought it was better to wait a day. And the day after Wi-Fi wasn't working well, so I had to wait a little longer, but I could write that day, so I just wrote and you'll have some big uploads today** **J**

 **Important: Next week I'll be going on a holiday, im not sure if I can upload there so I'll try to write more and longer chapters this week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry** **I** **really neglected this story, but** **a lot** **was/is going on in my hs au so** **I** **really wanted to write that, here is a somewhat longer chapter though.**

'IZ!' Don't post that!'

She moved her finger teasingly slow towards the post button. Alec reached for her phone.

'Too late. She grinned at Alec. 'Don't worry, I'm sure Magnus will like it.'

Alec looked at his phone and saw that Izzy indeed had posted a photo of him topless, wearing sweats and making coffee. She had even tagged Magnus in the caption. 'IZ!' He yelled, but she was already gone. He sighed.  
\- (shift in pov)

Magnus sighed when he felt his phone buzz. He was tired, but had to check if it was important. He opened his phone and saw a notification of instagram. He opened it; he was awake now anyways.

He gasped at the sight. Alec was standing in a luxerous apartment, the sunset peeked trough the large windows. He was lounging against the counter making coffee. His glorious abs showing and the sweat pants he was wearing hung low on his hips.

'MAGNUS RESPONDED!' Izzy ran into the room again, showing Alec her phone. Alec forgot about him being mad at her for a moment.

 _aleclightwood izzylightwood I'd love to wake up to that sight every morning ;)._

'I told you he'd like it.' She beamed.

'And I told you not to post it.' He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder with ease. She squirmed, but couldn't escape his tight hold. He threw her on the couch and pinned her down.

'Will you never do something like that again?' He laughed.

'I have to do stuff like that. I'm your little sister.'

He let go of her wrists and started tickling her.

'Do you submit?' He smirked when Izzy almost choked.

'Okay. Okay.' Izzy quickly ran to her room when Alec got off her.

'Well you all asked me for another collab with my lovely boyfriend Alexander and as always I'm just here to serve you.' He winked at the camera and Alec blushed.

Magnus looked sexy. He was wearing a very low cut shirt and tight leather pants. His make-up was natural (with of course the necessary hint of glitter) He had his hair down. Alec liked it, but he always liked how Magnus looked.

'Alec?'

'Uh... What?'

'Isn't he adorable guys?' Magnus laughed at Alecs absentmindedness. 'I just told them that you'll be trying to do my makeup today.'

Alec's eyes widened. Magnus hadn't told him yet what kind of video they were going to shoot, but this surely wasn't what he expected.

'You are going to let me do your makeup?'

'Yes.' Magnus laughed as he pulled out a gigantic bag, similar to the one Izzy owned.

Alec opened the bag and was overwhelmed by how much stuff was in it.

He grabbed a skin colored bottle. 'I guess I'll first apply some foundation.'

'How do you know that?'

Alec blushed. 'Izzy used to say that if I ever got a girlfriend I should at least know my makeup, and' he paused, blushing even more 'Izzy might have tried out some makeup on me.'

'There are pictures of that right?' Magnus quickly pulled out his phone and turned to the camera. 'Sorry buttercups, but I have to have those photos.'

'I didn't even say they existed.'

'Believe me darling, your face said enough.' Magnus smiled at Alec.

'What are you doing?'

'Tweeting your sister. I told you I need those pics and she is most likely to give me embarrassing childhood footage of you.' He laughed at Alec.

Alec applied the foundation quickly. Magnus's skin felt incredibly smooth and he wanted to touch it longer, but he didn't want to let Magnus feel like he needed anything he was applying.

'Next I'm going to use this MAC palette.' He showed the palette to the camera. 'You're doing great. Maybe you should become a beauty guru or something.' Alec grinned nervously.

'I'm going to use the colour swamp?' He looked questioning at Magnus, who laughed at Alec's surprised face.

Alec applied a brownish colour with a bit glitter. He thought this made Magnus's green/yellow eyes look even more amazing.

'Next up is mascara?' He showed Magnus a case that indeed held mascara, so Magnus nodded. Alec leant in to apply it. Their faces were seperated by barely an inch. Magnus stared at the small cloves in Alec's lip, which was probably a result of Alec's nervous lipbiting. Alec pulled away far too quickly.

Alec grabbed a nude lip gloss. He gently cupped Magnus's face in his hands, making sure Magnus wouldn't move.

Alec admired the result.

'You're not done yet darling.' He handed Alec a countour pallete.

Alec looked at it, wondering where the hell he was going to have to put that.

'Here.' Magnus got hold of Alec's hand, which was holding the brush, guided it to the dark brown color and raised the brush to the correct places. He let go of Alec's hand. 'Now you get the next brush, put it in the lighter, glittery powder and apply it here.' He pointed at several spots on his face. Alec nodded.

'That was about everything I think. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you apply eyeliner. I kind of want to keep my eyes.' Magnus smiled at Alec.

'Well. This was today's video. Next time we'll switch and then I'll do Alec's makeup. Bye.'

'What?!' Magnus turned off the camera and fell down on his bed where they had been filming, ignoring Alec's question. 'I'm so tired and hungry. Want to order in? I know this Ethiopian place -'

The doorbell rang. Izzy stormed into the room with a pile of photo albums. Alec was kind of happy he wouldn't have to spend alone time with Magnus. Things had been weird since their kiss.

She handed the photo albums to Magnus. 'Here you go!'

'Thank you buttercup.'

'Are we ordering in?'

'Yeah. Ethiopian. What do you want?'

'Just order something. I don't really care.' She paused.

'What happened to your face? We're you making out or something? If so I'll happily disappear.'

She took a closer look. 'Sadly no.' He winked at Alec. 'We just did a boyfriend makeup challenge.'

'Have you uploaded it yet?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Let's read some comments. It is fun. I always do it. You can even do a video about it. People like to watch it.'

'Why?' Alec asked no one in particular.

'I don't know.' Izzy started reading comments again. 'Woah you guided his hand on camera or something? The Internet is going wild.' She showed them a comment.

 _Omg. Magnus guiding Alec's hand is everything. Can't wait for their next collab._

'And you already have 100.000 views in less than 15 minutes. I'm pretty sure that breaks some sort of record.'

She kept scrolling through the comments. 'Seriously, Everyone loves you.'

 **I'm** **sorry** **I** **just really have a thing for topless guys** **wearing** **sweats 😇**

 **But seriously** **I** **just have to say:** **Alec** **jace and** **Izzy** **are sibling goals. Okay** **continue** **living** **.**


	15. Bingo

Here are some of my ideas for the bingo. I cant write them all, so if you could review the one you really want me to write.

Weird ship (I mean a ship that isn't cannon)

Cop au

Cannibal au

Car sex

Someone watching

Death

Mpreg

Gender swap

Unhealthy relationship

One night stand

Crossover

Art student nude model AU

Porn star au

Steamy dream

Historic fanfic AU

Jealousy

Soulmate AU

Best friends to lovers

Family life

Sexting

Texting

Amnesia

Toys/ punishing / begging/ rough sex /daddy kink


	16. Chapter 15

**Im so sorry.** **I have not written for this story in quite a while, but I've been busy with confusion is just a part of it and my hs au. I'll try to make this chapter longer to apologise for my absence. Enjoy!**

 **I've got two story ideas kind of worked out for the fanfic bingo thing: mpreg and onenightstand at a party growing into love. Which one would you like first? (I'll start after I finish confusion is just a part of it. Otherwise I have a lot of stories going on and I'll just forget about a story like happened with this one.)**

'Emotions are never black and white. They are more like symptoms. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close to feel their breath. I know you feel what I feel.'

Magnus slowly turned around Alec. A finger touched his chest lightly. Alec got goose bumps from the touch. It was teasingly light. Alec just wanted to grab Magnus and push him against the wall. Rocks their hips together till the ends of time. Instead he repeated the lines he had studied so diligent the night before.

'I- I-'

'Have to go?' Magnus laughed an emotionless laugh, a tear glistened in the corner of his eye. It felt so real that Alec just wanted to put an arm around him. Hug him. Tell him everything was going to be alright.

Instead he turned around and walked away. It hurt even though it was just acting.

Jace jumped when Alec sat down next to him. He had been looking at Clary. Not staring of course. 'You like her. Don't you?' Alec smirked.

Jace didn't answer. Alec laughed. 'You've been staring so hard. It's a miracle she hasn't noticed yet.'

'Says you.'

'What do you mean?' Alec looked terrified at Jace. Had he been that obvious? What if Magnus had noticed it too? Sure, Magnus had seen him practically confess to being into Magnus on television, but that was bad enough.

'Seriously. You smile like a fool when he is around and you just keep staring at him.'

'Is it that obvious?'

'Sorry to tell you this bro, but yes. You basically have heart eyes when you look at him.'

'Do you think he could ever like me too?' They both looked at Magnus, to see him smiling and waving at them.

Jace smiled at Alec. He might be his older brother, but he didn't know anything about feelings. 'He likes you. Just ask him out sometime.' Magnus came their way and Jace pushed Alec in his direction. 'Ask him or I will.'

'Hi.' Magnus smile and shining white teeth dazzled Alec. 'Hey.'

'I- I -'

'You- You-?' Magnus grinned.

Jace gave him a slight push. 'I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me.' He blurted out, cheeks as red as a tomato.

'That sounds like fun.' Magnus smiled. 'When? Where?'

Alec blushed. 'Well… I hadn't really thought about that.'

Magnus grinned. 'Just text me the details. I'm looking forward to it.' He turned around to slowly walk away.

\- (a day or so later)

Alec sulked. He was forced by his parents to go to vidcon with Magnus, which was very boring. Magnus had to meet fans and he just stood in the corner, glancing at Magnus. His view was not bad though. Magnus was sitting in a booth, smiling brightly at some of his fans while signing.

'ALEC!' He saw a girl from about 16 run up to him. 'I'm your biggest fan. I love you and Magnus.' She hugged him. 'Can I take a photo of you together? You are totally my OTP.'

Magnus walked up to Alec.

'Hey. Do you want to grab lunch together. I'm on break.' He then noticed the girl standing with Alec.

'Can you sign my boob?' She asked Magnus with big, gleaming eyes.

'Nope. Sorry can't do. My lovely boyfriend will get mad at me.' Magnus laid his arm around Alec's waist barely above his ass. Alec felt his skin tingle where he touched it.

The girl looked disappointed and walked away.

'Do you get asked to do that a lot?'

'Sometimes, but what about lunch?' Alec nodded. Magnus guided him to a pizza stand.

'We need to do a question panel later if you didn't know yet.'

'A what?'

'A question panel. All of our fans can ask us questions and we answer.' Magnus said cheerfully.

Alec went pale. 'I have to be in front of a big crowd?' Alec always liked to blend in with the crowd, as an actor that was kind of difficult, but he coped since acting was just for the camera.

'Don't worry. I'll be right next to you. Just look at me. Okay?' Alec nodded slightly, knowing that focussing on Magnus wouldn't be a problem for him.

'How about you just think about that date you owe me?' Magnus smiled seducingly. 'or about the 'fun' times we are going to have afterwards.' He winked at Alec.

\- (shift in time- the question panel)

'How did you meet?' A girl with bright pink hair asked.

They had decided to stick to the real story for as much as possible, so it would be easy to remember. 'Well, actually the first time we met was after the Ellen show. I was interested to know more about him.'

'Have you had sex yet?' Some girl screamed from the audience. All the other girls in the audience started cheering too, desperate for answers.

'I think if I would answer that my sweet boyfriend would faint and we don't want that do we?' He smirked at the crowed who cheered for more details.

 **Honestly after 14 chapters we haven't even got their first date. I don't understand how you can take the torture.**

 **IMPORTANT: School started again so I can't write as much, but ill try to update one chapter every day/ two days. You can tell me which story you want me to update first of course and I'll try to keep it in mind.**


End file.
